


Nothing More Deceptive

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Identity Porn, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Mute Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sassy Winter Soldier, Steve is a bit of an ass in this one so heads up, Tony Stark Has A Heart, protective winter soldier, shameless flirting, sort of ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony enters the kitchen he is focused on one thing and one thing only - coffee. What he isn't expecting is Barnes to already be in there. What hereallyisn't expecting is a sassy, verbal Barnes. The man hasn't said a word since he entered the Tower as far as Tony knows. And what he most certainly isn't expecting if for it to become a tradition of late night meetings, flirting and fun that seems to be headed for something more. Right? (What if it's all in Tony's head after all?)





	Nothing More Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.  
>  -Holmes, the Boscombe Valley Mystery

When Tony wanders into the kitchen at who knows in the morning, he has one thing and one thing only on his mind - coffee. Because coffee is life and he is in desperate need of a refill. He makes his way to the machine and starts it automatically. Which is a good thing because if he had to actually think about what he is doing, he may not be as successful as he would like to pretend. But that doesn’t matter because he can and he does. He stares intently as he waits for it to be ready. 

Distantly he hears a snort of amusement, but he ignores it. It doesn’t matter because coffee. Everything else comes after coffee. He crows when the machine beeps and he is able to pour himself a cup of life. He downs the first one without pause - and doesn’t that make Rhodey wince every time. Really he should be used to it. Tony has been doing this since he’s been fifteen, the heat clearly isn’t a problem. And it’s not as if Rhodey is the one drinking it. But no, he still does, every time. Please. 

It’s only when he makes it half way through his second cup that the caffeine kicks in and he realizes he isn’t alone. Standing there, not two feet away, leaning casually against the counter, is Barnes. He has a smirk on his face that he isn’t even trying to hide. Rude. Tony sticks his tongue out at him - like a mature adult - and finishes his coffee. 

“You got something to share with the class Terminator?” he asks, not actually expecting an answer. Barnes hasn’t said a word since Steve brought him in from the cold like an abandoned puppy. Really for an assassin who is supposed to be so good that he is thought to be a legend, he wasn’t all that impressive. He is quiet and flinches at shadows and basically stays glued to Steve’s side constantly. 

Oh it’s not as if Tony doesn’t think he isn’t allowed to be traumatized by everything. The man is history’s longest held POW at this point. Brainwashed and tortured and trained by HYDRA. Of course he is allowed to be messed up if that’s what he needs. Not that ‘needs’ is the correct word in this case, but whatever. The point is Tony was just expecting something - more - after all the trouble it was to find him and bring him home. Doesn’t mean that the reality is almost a let down. Not that Tony is stupid enough to say it. Even he knows better than that. 

Clint is thrilled however to have another fluent ASL speaker in the Tower. Which completely ignores that fact the Tony can sign just perfectly thank you very much, but Clint is forever complaining that he moves too fast. Just like his words, once his hands get going they never stop. Barnes however can sign ‘like a normal human being, slow down speedy gonzales you’re giving me a headache’. Also a very rude person. 

What all of this means however is that Tony isn’t expecting an answer. Not a verbal one. And maybe not nonverbal either, depending on what kind of day he is having. Which is why he is so shocked when Barnes actually opens his mouth and says, “Guess you don’t run on motor oil after all.” 

“Excuse me?” Tony asks, half in shock and half in outrage, “motor oil? Has birdbrain been making jokes again because that sounds like his lousy sense of humour.” It’s true, Clint’s jokes a terrible. Should be illegal really, but nothing has been passed yet. 

“You never leave that lair of yours and you have to eat something,” he shrugs, casual. But that smirk is still stretched across his face so it doesn’t exactly work. 

“Lair?” And now it is all outrage, “Did you just call my beautiful workshop, the cave of wonders and my genius a  _ lair _ ?” As if he is some second rate villain they inevitably end up battling every week. Please. As if. “Honey let me assure you I would never have something as pathetic as a lair. I have too much class for that.” 

This doesn’t seem to phase Barnes at all. “Mad scientist lab then?” he suggests next. 

Tony crosses his arms and  _ glares _ . The nerve of some people. “Who do I look like? Frankenstein?” 

“No,” Barnes answers promptly. 

“ _ Thank  _ you,” Tony says, but then Barnes continues. 

“Too short.” He nods and takes a bite of peanut butter. 

Tony blinks, having just noticed the jar and spoon in his hand. Okay so maybe he’s still more tired than he thought if he’s just now seeing that. Still it seems as if the mystery of the disappearing peanut butter is solved. Clint has been pouting for weeks that all of his peanut butter is always missing. Guess Tony now knows who is eating it. 

“Tell me,” Tony says, “are you eating it because you like it? Or to annoy Legolas?” Because he’d never suspect him of the latter until now. It doesn’t seem as if he has that much life in him. But obviously he is wrong because here they are. Actual talk and sass. They grow up so fast, don’t they? 

Barnes smile is the only answer he needs. “I need the calories more than he does.” As if that makes it all better. 

Still that makes Tony frown. “You  _ are _ getting enough food right? Stuff you like and not just calorie eating like your matching set does? Because I’ve told him and I’ll tell you eat what you like for Tesla sake. This isn’t the war and this isn’t the Depression. Eat what you  _ like _ .” It’s a problem, one Tony is determined to fix. It’s not as if Steve isn’t adjusting at all to this new century, but some habits are hard to break. But break it he will because Tony can out stubborn anyone - even Steve Rogers. 

That is finally enough to make Barnes stop smirking at him. Now he looks thoughtful instead. “I don’t know what I like,” he admits. 

There’s something sad yet strangely pure about that statement. It’s also something that Tony can fix. “Are you hungry now? Ever had sushi? I have a sudden craving for sushi. Want to join me? We can order in or go out - dealers choice. How adventurous are you feeling with your food? Because there are some real wet blankets in the Tower.” Come on, it’s not even as if all sushi is raw. You want something cooked, order something cooked. But no, that would be to easy. 

“Yes. Out,” Barnes says, once again to Tony’s shock. 

This the first he will have left the Tower since he got here. This is definitely the first time Tony has seen him without Steve anywhere is sight. Still, who is he to judge so he just smiles at Barnes and bounces on his feet. “Great. Right this way then buttercup. And don’t worry, I know how to show you a good time and still have you home before you turn into a pumpkin.” 

And here is that smirk back. “It’s three thirty in the morning.” 

Oh. It is? Oh well whatever. It’s all technicalities anyways. “Point?” he raises an eyebrow. 

Barnes smirk takes on a new edge. “Don’t worry sugar, I know you will.” 

It only takes a moment before Tony smirks in return. Looks like today is a  _ very _ good day for someone. “Sweetheart you have no idea,” he says in delight. This is going to be  _ fun _ . 

“Show me a whole new world tin man.” 

Tony can’t help it. He throws his head back and laughs.  _ So _ much fun.

:::

“Hey Buckaroo,” Tony greets the next time he sees Barnes, a couple of days after their late night outing. Tony had a great time and is really hoping for an encore. 

Barnes looks up at him from where he was staring at a cookbook and frowns. Not an upset frown, fortunately, but like he is baffled by Tony’s greeting. Or maybe his mere existence. Which you know, fair enough he guesses. It’s not as if the rest of the world doesn’t share the sentiment or anything. It’s a pretty popular opinion really. But come on, what did he expect after that night? For Tony to ignore him? He hadn’t ignored him even before their adventure, he’s hardly going to start now. 

Steve watches him from over his sketchbook. If he is trying to be subtle about it, he missed by about a mile or two. Honestly what is he expecting Tony to do? 

Tony sits down next to him and glances at the open page. “Find anything good yet?” he asks. 

Barnes, hilariously enough, has decided that baking is his favorite coping mechanism. Or maybe it’s ironically enough. Either way it’s the farthest thing from an expected hobby as you can get, considering his background. Maybe that’s why he chose it in the first place. 

He also considers it a win win for two reasons. The first is because he has a terrible sweet tooth. It’s not something he advertises and not something he can always indulge in - not if he wants to stay in shape - but he does. And his hobby means there is an increase of sweets around the Tower. Yum. The second is that even if it’s only dessert, at least Tony knows that Barnes is eating something he enjoys. And that Steve enjoys. The nutritional value is zero, but it’s a start. Maybe this will help Barnes figure out what he likes. 

Barnes shrugs in answer. 

And we’re back to silence for now. That’s okay, Tony can talk enough for two people. Or three. Or seven. Apparently he talks a lot who knew? It’s not like people mention it, you know, basically  _ every chance they get _ . No not at all. They are very accepting about this particular quirk of his. It’s heartwarming really. Right. But really it’s not as if Tony thinks one good day - night - is magically going to make everything better. He knows that from personal experience. 

Barnes ignores him, turning the pages of the cookbook slowly as if he is taking everything in. Or as if it can give him all of the answers he is looking for. 

“You doing okay?” Tony asks, “Have enough of everything? Recipes? Ingredients? Equipment or whatever? Cause if you ever run out of something just ask JARVIS and he can get it for you. And not just baking either. Don’t be afraid to speak up sunshine.” 

Barnes glances at him long enough to sign a shy ‘Thanks’ before returning to the book. 

“No problem Robocop. You’re part of the gang now - whether you want to be or not.” 

Steve huffs at that, but doesn’t say anything. 

Tony continues to watch, which is not helping his sweet craving at all. Everything looks delicious “Oh you should do that one,” he points - perhaps a bit predictably - to the mocha, chocolate, caramel cake. Just the name of it is enough to give him a cavity. 

“Tony,” Steve warns. 

“What?” Tony asks, “Can’t a man request something from the chef here? Don’t be such a stick in the mud here Cap.” 

“Bucky doesn’t have to make anything he doesn’t want to.” The warning in his voice grows stronger. 

Tony just rolls his eyes. “You get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something? No need to get your panties is a twist. Not as if I’m forcing his hand here or anything.” He turns to Barnes, “You’re not feeling coerced, are you snowflake? Because you know I love you whether you make me delicious, fat filling treats or not. Right?” 

That manages to pull a small smile from him. ‘Always nice to be appreciated. Don’t mind Stevie, he’s always been a punk.’ 

“At least I’m not a jerk,” Steve grumbles loud enough to be heard. 

Barnes’ smile gets just a little bit bigger. 

Tony briefly considers sticking around longer - mainly out of spite - but decides against it. He so hates feeling like the third wheel. “Well not that this wasn’t fun and all, but places to be, things to do and all that. Have fun you two and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winks. 

“That doesn’t narrow the list down much now does it?” Steve asks, but he sounds lighter now. Whether it is because Tony is leaving or something else, he doesn’t know. Might not want to know. He doesn’t actively go looking for heartbreak after all. It’s heartbreak that always finds him. 

“No respect,” he says as he leaves, “No respect at all around here.”

A snort of amusement follows him as he leaves. 

So rude. 

:::

Tony is positively chipper as he waltz off of the elevator and into the common room. Today is a good day - or night rather, seeing as how it’s half past one in the morning. This in no way phases him in the least. Insomnia has always been an old friend of his and as such he’s never had a regular sleep schedule, even as a kid. Old news by now. Ancient. It’s such a part of him now that no one even blinks at it. Rolls their eyes, sure, and judges when they see him. There’s no surprise to it though. 

Not that he cares. He has managed a whole eight hours of sleep without a single thought or nightmare to disturb him. It’s basically a minor miracle. Definitely a lot rarer than those blue moons that people always mention. He looked it up once for idle curiosity and they happen a lot more than people think. 

Point is that he is in a good mood, well rested and ready to get to work. First stop is the kitchen for coffee and then to the workshop. Because even if he is bizarrely awake without it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it. Coffee is  _ life _ . It’s enough to almost make him miss the shadowy figure leaning against the ceiling to floor window. The only light is from the sky and the city far below, casting dark shapes across the room. Still Tony recognizes him immediately. 

He changes course, calling out, “Morning sunshine,” as he approaches. 

Barnes doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare. 

Tony joins him, leaning against the glass and looking down himself. Manhattan is a blur of lights and motion. “Good old New York, New York,” he says idly, “They call it the city that never sleeps for a reason.” When he doesn’t get a response to that he thinks that this is going to be a silent night, but then Barnes shrugs. 

“Sleep is overrated,” he mutters, more to himself than Tony, “Sleep is unnecessary for operation. The Asset does not need unnecessary functions.” 

Maybe it should have sent a chill up his spine to hear that. Or at the very least make him pause. Barnes’ voice is so flat that he sounds practically like a dead man speaking. It’s an eerie effect. Instead he just hums. “Yeah HYDRA is a bag of dicks. Anyone tell you that lately? Because they should. Everyday someone should mention it at least once. HYDRA is a bunch of dicks. I mean really, they claim they’re  _ so smart _ , but their symbol is still a demented octopus and not an actual hydra. Can’t be all that bright if you can’t tell eight legs from nine heads now can you?” 

Barnes snorts. “More of a spider than an octopus. Weave our web from the shadows. If one is destroyed, rebuild it and make whoever dare touch it pay.” His voice is still flat and emotionless. 

“Aren’t you a bundle of knowledge today Socraties. You with me cupcake?” Even as he asks he knows the answer. No he isn’t. His eyes are staring at something far away. It is clear that wherever he is, it isn’t here. 

Barnes clenches a fist against the glass. 

Tony has to hold back a cringe because he can  _ hear it _ moving. He shouldn’t be able to hear it that well. The gears are practically screaming inside, trying to keep working. It’s physically painful to listen to. “I can fix that,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. 

“What?” Barnes turns to look at him now, gaze focusing on the present again. 

“Your arm,” Tony says, “I know you don’t want anyone near it and fair enough. I’m sure HYDRA - being the bag of dicks that they are - made repair an unpleasant experience. But it is practically begging for attention and if I don’t do something soon it’s going to be a useless hunk of metal attached to your side. And that’s the best case scenario. That thing has potential to mess you up so badly that it’ll put even you on the ground.” 

Barnes looks away and slowly makes a fist, staring at it. It makes the same noise. 

Tony can’t help his wince this time. “It’s still completely up to you,” he says, “but you should have all of the information before you decide. And its malfunction is definitely a factor. I’ve gotten my hands on some of those specs and they aren’t pretty. It’s a Frankenstein of an engineering project. Not everyone followed the same set of instructions.” 

Barnes continues to stare at his hand. “Pain is nothing to the Asset. Pain cannot stop it. Pain is no excuse for failure.” He looks up then, right into Tony’s eyes as if he is trying to see right through him. Who knows? Maybe he is. “Maintenance was always painful. The arm is always painful.” 

Tony has to fight to keep his reaction under control. What reaction he isn’t exactly sure. Too many emotions are trying to filter through at once. None of them are good. They are all the dark parts he tries so hard to hide - both from the world and from himself. But here and now it’s fine. He’s in like company. 

“Did I say dicks?” he asks calmly. Too calmly. “I meant mega dicks. The Moby whale of all dicks.” He has to fight to keep himself from rubbing the arc reactor. He knows a thing about pain that never stops. “I’ll fix it,” he vows, “If you decide to let me I will make this right.” He is incapable of doing anything else. If he thought that he wanted to get his hands on that arm before, it is nothing compared to now. Before it was a marvel and then an offense to fix. Now it is a thing that needs to be taken out back and shot. And even that is too merciful for it. His mechanic self is deeply and horribly offended. 

Mega dick might be the understatement of the year. Not that he should expect anything else with HYDRA, but that isn’t much comfort. Seriously. “Come here.” Carefully moving so that his intention is plain to see, he curls a hand around Barnes wrist and gives it a gentle tug as he goes towards the kitchen. 

After a slight pause Barnes follows without protest. Tony guides him into a chair and then lets go. “Don’t tell the others about this,” he says as he moves around, gathering his supplies, “I don’t share this with just anyone.” He pours the milk into a pot and begins to heat it over the stove. Then he reaches for his secret stash of nutella. “I’d never have any left. You’d think they’ve never seen food the way they sometimes eat.” 

Tony doesn’t need to turn to know that Barnes is watching him. He can feel the weight of his stare on his back. “I’m trusting you not to eat it all either. Legolas’ peanut butter is one thing - my nutella is another.” The milk is hot enough so he takes a big scoop of it and begins to stir it into the pot. “Plus everyone still thinks I can burn water. Which is so not true, don’t believe a word they tell you about it and anyways it was only one time.” 

That gets him a small huff of amusement and, “Don’t worry sugar, your secret is safe with me.” 

Tony grins. “Knew I could count on you sweetheart.” He stirs the milk, watching the nutella melt into it. Then he adds a bit of vanilla and lets it simmer for a bit. “Nothing like chocolate to cheer a person up. Harry Potter got that bit right. Wait - you have got to Harry Potter right?” he asks when Barnes hums slightly at that. Because that definitely sounded more like a ‘I’ll take your word for it’ hum then one of actual agreement. Tony could have sworn that there had been a Potter movie marathon by now, but maybe he is remembering wrong. It’s not as if he had been there for it. He had been too busy at the time. Maybe it was something else. 

“The Asset has no use-” Barnes cuts himself off. 

Tony doesn’t turn around, giving him time to pull himself together without an audience. Lovelace knows he never wants anyone to see him when he’s having an off day. It’s only too easy to assume they are judging him for it. Laughing at him behind their backs. Doesn’t matter if it’s true or not. Starks are not supposed to show weakness. Starks are not weak. Any blood in the water draws all the sharks to you, so don’t ever bleed, no matter how badly you are cut. 

“No,” Barnes answers instead, “I haven’t yet. I’ve read the books though.” 

“More of a book person then?” Tony asks, pouring the hot chocolate into two mugs. 

Barnes shrugs. “Undetermined yet. Thanks sweet thing,” he winks as he takes a sip, “Almost as good as you.” 

“Oh stop it,” Tony waves him off, “you’re going to make me blush.” He hides his grin behind his mug, taking his own sip. Ah. Perfection. It brings back good memories of Ana in the kitchen, Jarvis hovering around cleaning, both always so patient and kind. Willing to listen, even if they didn’t understand half of what he was saying. Two of the brightest points of childhood. 

Barnes cradles the mug in his hands, staring down at it. He is silent for a long while as they both drink. Then, “I am always cold,” he murmurs. It’s a confession as much as it is a simple statement. “It never leaves. It has been in my bones for too long.” 

Tony doesn’t know what to say to that. Doesn’t know if there is anything  _ to _ say. Not that that’s going to stop him from trying. “Well my special snowflake what have we learned about HYDRA today?” Snagging his mug he pours the last of the hot chocolate into it before cleaning up. Clearly he needs it more than Tony does. 

“Moby dick of dicks.” 

A quick glance tells Tony that Barnes is smirking at him. “Gold star Jack Frost. Very good.” 

“I’m a fast learner.” Barnes smirk is part dark, part teasing and all sinful promise. 

Tony laughs, grinning almost helplessly at him. How is he supposed to resist? “I’ll keep that in mind cupcake.” Something warms in his chest at the sight. Barnes is back with him again and it’s a beautiful thing. Steve has mentioned before what a charmer Barnes use to be, before everything. Looks like Tony is experiencing it first hand. Can’t find much to complain about there. Not with a smirk like that. 

Barnes winks at him before going back to stare at his mug. And his hand. As Tony watches he slowly opens and closes it, turning it this way and that as he does. His brows furrow and it is clear he is lost in thought. 

Tony sits back down and waits. Waiting isn’t usually his thing - sitting still isn’t his thing - but he can if he needs to. It’s not easy because how is he supposed to when he has all these ideas and thoughts racing through his head? When they are constantly going, going, going how is he supposed to stop? Some days they are almost too much for him, let alone anyone else. Still he is capable of giving someone time when they need it. Mostly. As long as he has something else to focus on. 

So he plans out some new updates for the StarkPhone as he waits. Nothing urgent considering they have a couple of months before they are going to release anything, but still something that needs to be done. Honestly it’s something he could do in his sleep. And has done, probably. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s woken up with blueprints done and no memory of him completing them. Not that anyone besides JARVIS knows that. And he is sworn to secrecy. 

Then Barnes looks up again with another soul searching look in his eyes. “Yes,” he says. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asks. Not because he disbelieves him, but because he wants to make sure. When the idea was first brought up Barnes nearly bolted from the room. Steve had thrown a fit about it, but honestly Tony was only mentioning it. Like he said before, Barnes deserves to know his options. It wasn’t as if he was going to drag the man kicking and screaming into his workshop, no matter what Steve thought. 

Barnes gives a single nod. 

“Great. Where do you want to do it?” He tries to lower his excitement, but really it can’t be helped. There’s a reason Tony loves working with tech. Any tech. And this is something that he has been waiting for months to do. “Workshop?” Tony starts to suggest when Barnes doesn’t answer right away, “Living room? Your room? Penthouse? What do you need cupcake?” 

“Penthouse?” Barnes frowns as he asks. 

Tony hadn’t actually meant to name that one considering that he doubted Barnes would feel comfortable up there. It’s less of his space then the workshop is, but it’s still clearly Tony’s. It’s an option though so he shrugs. “If you want. I have almost as many tools up there as I do in the shop without the whole ‘lair’ thing,” he adds with a deliberate smirks. 

Barnes stares another moment before nodding. “I don’t want anyone walking in on us.” 

“Those are how those rumours start,” Tony hums, widening his smirk. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take good care of you. You’re in  _ excellent _ hands,” he can’t help but add.

“The wonders those hands can do,” Barnes agrees with a heated look. 

Which is how they end up in the penthouse living room, tools spread out all over the floor and Tim Burton on tv. Why not? It isn’t to distract Tony and it’s what Barnes requested. Obviously he’s into the vaguely creepy without the excess gore. It’s a thing he learns. Especially when Barnes begins grumbling about Halloween and how unrealistic it is. 

Tony snickers at the rant. Barnes is just so  _ offended _ by it. As if it was made to personally annoy him. It would definitely be worth it to have a horror movie marathon just to listen to all the complaints about them. Horror might not be his thing, but for that it would definitely be worth it. Thus how they now have the Corpse Bride on. 

It’s a good thing that Barnes is so entertained by Burton - and that there’s enough of them - because the entire arm needs to be rewired. Tesla it’s a wonder the thing is still running from the state of it. Exposed wiring, corrupted parts, honest to god  _ rust _ in places. Calling it Frankenstein might be too much of an understatement. 

For his part Tony makes sure to keep up a steady stream of words - complaints really. Supposedly so that Barnes knows what he’s doing if he wants to, but also because this is something he is  _ not _ going to be able to keep quiet about. It gives engineers everywhere a bad name just by existing. No wonder it hurts all the time. It’s a wonder it doesn’t have Barnes on the ground already. Clearly the reason it hasn’t has nothing to do with the arm itself and everything to do with the man it is attached to. 

It ends up taking the rest of the night and into the early morning. The sun rises from the window as Tony puts the last pieces into place. “There you go Terminator,” he says as he closes the panel, “All set for now. You ever change your mind about those updates let me know, but for now that should keep you running without a problem.” He stretches, listening to his back crack as he does. Wow does that feel better. Definitely should have moved a bit more during all that. 

He feels eyes on him and glances over to see Barnes giving him another heated look. Inexplicably he has to fight down a blush. What in the world? He hasn’t blushed in decades. Then again he hasn’t been on the tail end of a look like that in a while. Sure people have undressed him with their eyes before, but wow. Because it’s not just heat in those eyes, it’s satisfaction and maybe even some wonder. It’s a heady thing. 

Slowly Barne reaches out and pulls one of Tony’s hands to him. Gently he cradles it in the newly repaired hand of his. “Wonder hands,” he says, stroking his thumb over it, “Knew you’d treat me right sugar.” 

Well... okay then. This is definitely something that Tony can get behind. “For a fella like you?” he asks, echoing Steve’s accent that sometimes comes out, “Always sweetheart.” 

Barnes throws his head back and laughs. “Oh sweet thing,” he grins, “you’re the best thing this world has to offer.” 

Tony isn’t sure about that, but it’s hardly the time to let his head ruin things. “Took you long enough to figure that out.” 

“Always knew,” Barnes reassured, another layer creeping into the heated look of his. Something softer, but no less mischievous. 

“Good,” Tony sniffs, “as long as you don’t forget it.” 

Barnes brushes a kiss against his hand. It happens so quickly that it almost doesn’t register. “Never.” It sounds like a promise. 

Tony has to keep from rubbing his hand like a lovesick preteen after Barnes leaves. The spot where he kissed his hand still tingles slightly. Barnes lips were chapped and rough, probably from biting them too much. Not that it takes away from it. If anything Tony has to remind himself that it doesn’t mean anything. Or not as much as his heart is trying to tell him it does. Barnes is still recovering for Tesla sake. Most of the time he still doesn’t talk. Or leave Steve’s side. Or maybe it’s Steve who doesn’t like to leave Barnes side. Either way it is only a harmless bit of flirting. Some good flirting, he’ll give him that.  _ Very _ good. But that doesn’t mean that it’s serious. Tony should know after all. He’ll flirt with basically anyone. It’s a reflex by now. Why can’t Barnes do the same. He isn’t going to suddenly expect something from him because he winked at Tony a couple of times. 

Doesn’t stop the warmth blooming in his chest when he thinks about it though. 

“JARVIS order some thick sweatshirts in Barnes size will you. In a color he’ll like. And some hoodies too. Give him some variety. Oh and a couple if weighted blankets. Soft ones,” he adds. Those are supposed to be helpful, aren't they? Not that Tony’s ever used one himself to know for sure. “Do you think he will like them? Or should it just be regular blankets instead?” 

“I do believe you have the right idea Sir,” JARVIS says, “According to my research and private observations I believe he will appreciate it.” 

“Great.” He can feel himself grinning at that. 

“And Sir,” JARVIS adds, “I do believe your crush is showing.” 

“Oh who asked you,” he grumbles. Crush? Oh no it isn’t a crush. Tony is too old for crushes. Besides he has barely begun talking to Barnes. It isn’t a crush, it’s just a little bit of harmless flirting. Right? Right. He ignores the little voice in his head that protests that. What does it know anyways? 

:::

“Hey Ratatouille,” Tony greets when he sees Barnes in the kitchen, “what masterpiece are you cooking up next?” 

Barnes doesn’t turn from where he is focused on the bowl in front of him, instead pointing to the cookbook without looking up. He is wearing a hoodie today and it is almost definitely one JARVIS ordered because Barnes has never worn it before. He likes it then, good. Tony goes over, leaning slightly against his side, to see it is a recipe for chocolate mocha caramel cupcakes. 

“Cupcake!” Tony grins, fluttering his eyes up at Barnes, “You do love me after all. I knew you did.” 

Barnes huffs and glances at Tony enough so that he can see him roll his eyes before he continues mixing. Still doesn’t hide his small smile.

“Rude,” Tony huffs as he bumps shoulders, sliding over to a clear spot on the counter and hopping up onto it. “There’s no need to hide your love sunshine.”

‘What makes you think they are for you?’ Barnes asks. 

“Because I’m your favorite obviously.” Tony winks at him. 

‘They could be for Banner instead.’ His expression doesn’t change, not a hint of a smile, but there is still something light about it. Something that gives him away although Tony isn’t sure what. Still he knows it. 

He’s just teasing now, dragging the innocent cupcakes into the fray. So rude. Tony gasps. “Brucie Bear? Betrayed by my own science bro.” He sighs, shaking his head, “The state of the world these days I tell you. You never know who to trust.” 

‘You belong on the stage.’ Barnes snorts, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears before he adds the eggs to the mix. They crack against the bowl with a clean break. Impressive.

“The stage did lose a valuable player,” Tony agrees, nodding. “You however belong in a kitchen. You should start your own bakery - Barnes’ Cakes and Cookies: Sweets you would kill for.” Not the best joke he’s ever made, but it’s still funny. 

Steve, who is sitting at the table working on his StarkPad, gives him a judgemental look. 

Barnes just rolls his eyes again. But he also gives Tony the spoon to lick so clearly he doesn’t think it’s all that terrible. He has to stop himself from humming at the taste. Apparently he sounds like a porn star when he does. 

“I’m serious,” he continues, “If you really wanted to then you could definitely make it. Manhattan wouldn’t know what hit them. You could even do Avengers theme! Like apple something for Thing One over there or something peanut butter for Birdbrain or -” 

‘Coffee for you?’ Barnes asks. Carefully he pours the batter into the pan, making sure each cup has an equal amount of batter. 

“However did you guess?” Tony grins. 

There’s a pause while Barnes finishes. Then, ‘Lucky guess.’ 

“A man after my own heart.” 

Barnes huffs. ‘You mean I have a place in between your robots and your coffee? I’m honored.’ The strand of hair falls in his face again, only to be tucked back into place.

“As you should,” Tony says, reaching into his pocket to search. He should have one in here some- ah ha. “Here.” He holds out a bobby pin, “honestly haven’t you ever heard of pulling your hair back?” 

Barnes shrugs, taking it and pinning the offending piece of hair back. ‘Too much bother.’ He pointedly doesn’t look at Tony when he signs that, staring at the counter top. 

Oh. That kind of too much bother. Well it’s not as if he can judge that. Or anyone else living in this nuthouse for that matter. They all have their hang ups around here. Getting overwhelmed by the thought of putting your hair up into a ponytail or bun is hardly the worst of their sins. Still Tony wouldn’t be Tony is he didn’t add. “Ah pumpkin, I just wanna see your pretty face.” 

Barnes looks at him incredulously before laughing. Although giggling would be more accurate. It is definitely a giggle and dear Lovelace is it adorable. The half of his hair that isn’t pinned back falls in his face, which is scrunched up, eyes closed as he continues. It’s a good look on him, like a “Murder kitten,” he mutters to himself. 

Not that he is aware he said that out loud until Steve reacts to it. He blatantly clears his throat in an attempt to get Tony’s attention. “Really Stark?” he asks, all dry Brooklyn serious, when Tony turns to look at him. 

“What?” Tony asks, trying not to sound so defensive, “Look at that and tell me it isn’t true. I mean - cute and knows about a hundred ways to kill you with just his pinkie.” 

A tap on his shoulder. Tony turns back to see Barnes next to him. ‘Pretty sure you’re the only kitten around here, kitten,’ he signs, grinning. 

“Conspiracy! It’s a conspiracy against me. Are you getting this Jay? When I’m overthrown and taken prisoner you know who to blame.” 

“Of course Sir. I will make note of that straight away.” 

Barnes pats his head consolingly and goes to take the cupcakes out of the oven. The overwhelming smell of baked good sweetness fills the kitchen. 

Tony stares at them intently, heavily resisting the urge to make off with them here and now. He knows from experience that it won’t work. Or should he say, he knows from Clint’s experience. He didn’t get far before Barnes took him down. Fortunately though the cookies were alright. It would have been a true tragedy if they weren’t. He tightens his grip on the counter as he leans forward to get a better look. And smell. Oh those smell heavenly. 

Barnes gives him a knowing smirk as he places them on the cooling tray. ‘Wait for the frosting,’ he warns. 

It sounds like a warning anyways. Or maybe it’s another tease. There’s still a hint of smirk dancing around his mouth. Hmmm. Or both. Both works too. 

Who is he to argue with the chief then? He waits. A bit impatiently because no one ever said Tony was good at waiting, but he does. It turns out he was right, he finds out when he is finally able to take his first bite. Tease. Such a terrible tease. The frosting is mocha too. He can’t help giving a pleased hum a that. It’s not just good, it’s amazing. Definitely one of Barnes’ best creations yet to date. This is officially his ambrosia. 

He leans forward to give Barnes a quick kiss to the cheek. “Perfection itself honey buns.” 

Barnes flashes him a bright smile as he turns away. 

Tony happily continues to eat his cupcake before beginning on another. It’s just as good and is gone just as quickly. His feet bump against the bottom cupboards as he swings them, watching Barnes clean up. All of his movements are graceful, just what you would expect from someone who was once a master assassin, while somehow also projecting a shyness to it. 

Now that all the baking is done he flips up his hood. It casts a shadow over his face, emphasizing the desire to hide. He doesn’t look up anymore and he begins to hunch his shoulders. 

People may claim that Tony is oblivious, but even he knows what that means. “Thanks again Buckaroo. Always a pleasure to get fat off of your baking.” He snags another cupcake and hops off the counter to leave. 

Barnes gives a small wave, but he doesn’t turn and he doesn’t sign anything. Yeah someone is officially done for the day. 

He heads to the elevator, intending to get some work done in the shop. He’s in the middle of a couple of upgrades for SI, Clint has another request for some more arrows and Dum-E is about due for his monthly tune up. It’s enough to keep him busy for the rest of the day and possibly into tomorrow if Dum-E is feeling stubborn. And that’s if there isn’t a call to assemble. Oh the life. Isn’t it glorious? 

But then Steve follows him out, which calls for a change of plans. If they are going to talk he doesn’t want it to be in the workshop. Especially if this turns into a fight. He needs somewhere to flee to after all. Not that he would ever  _ flee _ . It’s a strategic retreat. 

Not that he’s planning on turning whatever Steve has to say into an argument. He’d actually like to avoid that. Sure they got off to a rough start, but they had gotten past that. They were friends now. Maybe not the greatest of friends, but they were. But things had been tense ever since Steve brought Barnes home. Rather  _ Steve _ had been tense, that much more likely to snap and frown and disapprove over everything. Or all over Tony anyways. They have been progressing backwards instead of forwards lately. 

It’s weird because Steve can swing hot or cold so easily. Sometimes he’s over the moon smiling and laughing and joking. Other times he’s ready to bite Tony’s head off. He just can’t seem to win. Needless to say it’s been a bit tense between them lately. Assuming this will end in a fight isn’t the worst assumption he can make. So he heads to the gym instead. That usually seems to be where Steve ends up after another fight. 

“What’s up buttercup?” he asks when they arrive. 

“What are you playing at Stark?” Steve asks, pulling no punches. 

And Stark. Yeah that’s never a good sign. Too bad Tony has no idea what he is talking about. “What?” he frowns up at him. It’s times like this that he really despises their height difference. Even with the added height in his shoes it still isn’t enough. 

“With Bucky,” Steve clarifies, “what are you playing at?” he repeats. 

Unfortunately that doesn’t clear things up at all. “Talking to him? I don’t know if you noticed Cap, but talking is kinda my thing. I tend to do it all the time. With everyone. Getting me to shut up is usually the problem. I know you know this because you’re one of the ones that does the complaining about it. Want to try again?”

“This isn’t a joke,” Steve frowns, “You’ve never talked to Bucky before. You never wanted to be around him. And now suddenly you are talking to him and in his space and  _ flirting _ with him. Why?” 

Tony has to take a deep breath to keep himself from snapping at Steve. Instead he focuses on the cupcake in his hand, making sure nothing happens to it. “First of all,” he says slowly and calmly, “I flirt with everyone and - once again - you know this. Second of all, I didn’t spend time with Barnes because you asked me not to. He wasn’t comfortable around many people and you thought I would be too much for him. Did I spit at you then? No, but I should have. And he was clearly skittish anyways, at the beginning. 

“So I gave the two of you room. I didn’t tip toe because he’s not made of glass, but I gave you space. But that was months ago and he’s getting better. What? Did you think I was going to ignore him forever? That we would never talk? Hate to break it to you Brooklyn, but he lives here. He’s part of the team now, whether he ends up on the field or not. I’m not going to ignore a teammate just because it gets your panies in a twist. Barnes is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Or do you think that I’m just that much of an ass that I’m going to hurt him first chance I get?” He glares at Steve, just willing him to say the wrong thing right now. His anger hides the part of him that is hurt that after all this time he still isn’t trusted. That he still is an outsider here. 

Steve must realize at least some of this because he shakes his head. “It’s not that I think you’d set out to hurt him,” he reassures, “it’s just that-” 

“It’s just that I’m so callous and flippant that I’d do it anyways right? That even when I try not to all I do is damage the situation?” The hand that isn’t holding the cupcake digs into his arm. How dare he? How dare-

Steve shakes his head. “No,” he denies quickly, “No Tony it isn’t that. It’s just that Bucky is finally getting to the point where he’s opening up and- no,” he says over Tony’s next attempt to interrupt. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m doing this wrong. It’s not that I think you’d hurt Bucky. I’m just, I guess I’m just overreacting. I know I haven’t been fair to you lately and I’m trying not to be. It’s just not working very well.” He sighs again. 

Tony is determined to keep a lid on his emotions. On the one hand he really doesn’t blame Steve for the mood swings. It’s not all that surprising, considering everything. That doesn’t mean he isn’t bitter that he seems to be the main target though. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

The look Steve gives him then betrays how tired he is feeling. He looks exhausted in that one moment, as if the world is weighing down on him. 

It is enough to make Tony consider going easy on him. Letting him off the hook. Tesla knows that Steve has been adjusting  _ terribly _ to this new century. Really it’s painful to watch. He could even mention that he and Barnes have been talking lately. Mention their late night heart to heart. That ought to put Steve’s mind to rest. But he is tired of being stepped on, of being made the target for everything, so he stands his ground and makes no mention of it. “You are not allowed to complain about my social skills for  _ at least _ three months,” Tony glares at him, “Frankly it should be longer, but I’m not sure your head can take it. Nor are you allowed to blame me, verbally run over me or use me as your damn scapegoat. Got it?” He pokes Steve’s ridiculously built chest. 

Steve nods, looking nothing less than a school boy who has just been thoroughly scolded. “Yes Tony,” he says, staring down at the floor. Then he looks up, eyes wide and earnest, “I am sorry. I know I’m not always fair to you and I try to stop it, but,” he holds out his hands helplessly, “Not that that is your fault,” he is quick to add, “I just-” 

“You just have enough issues to rival even mine,” Tony finishes for him, suddenly feeling as exhausted as Steve looks. 

Steve nods, not even trying to deny it - any of it. 

How very charming. “Right,” Tony nods, “Well you go do you or whatever. I have some science to.” He turns and walks out of the gym without another word. 

:::

If Steve begins to hold his tongue better after that, well. It’s a start at least. 

:::

Tony has never been one to let anyone tell him what to do, especially if they were being an ass about it, so the meetings continue. It’s never anything planned. Some nights it’s a night out on the town, trying new places and figuring out what Barnes likes. Some nights it’s a quiet night in the penthouse with movies and popcorn and possibly another arm update, depending. And some nights are bad nights - nights when one of them just might fall apart if pushed too hard - that it is silent company and hot chocolate. 

Through it all there is an undertone of flirting and fun and  _ interest _ . Tony hadn’t been sure about the last one at first. There’s a difference between a bit of harmless flirting and flirting with purpose. What if Barnes was only flirting because Tony felt safe? Because he didn’t think he would be taken advantage of? The last thing Tony wants to do is ruin that. 

But as time goes on it becomes more and more obvious that it’s real interest. That Barnes is as willing to try this as Tony is. Because the more Tony gets to know Barnes, the more Tony  _ wants _ . Wants that sassy smirk and bright eyes. Wants the quiet moments and the steady understanding. Wants the fun and the mess and everything. It’s a bit terrifying to be honest, but that doesn’t stop it from growing. 

He begins to learn Barnes’ mood just from a look. Hoodies are for bad days. Days when he wants to hide from the world. Days when he pulls the hood up and shrinks into the fabric. Sweatshirts are for days when he is feeling bold. Days when he is ready to take on the world - or at least Tony. Days when he speaks, not signs. 

It is the same with the blankets and the books and the other things Tony leaves for him. It is at night that Barnes thanks him for them. Nights when he leans closer to Tony, listening with intent interest as he babbles about his latest invention. Nights when he is finally introduced to Dum-E and U and Butterfingers and positively coos over them. Nights when Barnes becomes Snowflake and Elsa and James - not Bucky. He doesn’t want Tony calling him Bucky for some reason. Tony doesn’t push, too happy with everything and too aware of his own issues that he hates talking about. 

Things are good. Things are great. Tony has been burned too many times before, but he is still willing to try. 

Which is why he should have known better. Good things like this aren’t meant to last. 

:::

Today is the day. Or today is the night rather. The night that Tony is finally going to take that last step and ask James out on a date. He has the perfect restaurant all planned out, the perfect outfit to wear and the perfect gift to give. Nervous energy runs through him as he bounces along. Tonight is the night. 

Hopefully tonight is a good night. If not than he can always change his plans. He doesn’t want to push if James isn’t going to be comfortable. But nonetheless he is going to make the move tonight. Lovelace is he unbelievably nervous. 

He isn’t paying attention to where he is going, which is why he practically runs into the doorway instead of the door when he sees it. 

James and Steve. Against the wall. Kissing. And kissing enthusiastically from the looks of it. 

Tony can feel his heart break at the sight of it. There’s... there’s no misunderstanding that, now is there? Especially when he hears James moan lowly in his throat. Tony flees, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to get away. It doesn’t matter though because neither man seems to hear him. No one even tries to come after him. 

He goes down to the workshop and puts it on lockdown. Really he should have known. Who would want to be with Tony when they could have so much better? 

:::

Tony admittedly avoids James after that. It might not be the bravest thing to do or the right thing, but he does. He shouldn’t punish James just because  _ Tony _ was stupid enough to take the flirting seriously. Just because he was stupid enough to hope and to catch some unfortunate feelings. James is a friend and that should be enough. 

But it’s not because Tony thought it had  _ meant _ something. Maybe if he never had that hope. If he knew it was pointless from the start. Maybe then he could push through this and be a better man about it. But he did have hope. And he had been  _ so close _ to having it. Or so close to thinking he could have it. Because James and Steve would have still been together even if Tony had confessed. Finding out this way saved him some embarrassment really. He should be thankful. 

He’s not. 

He’s tired and sad and more heart broken than he would have expected. Because James was - is - was - is - a friend. Someone Tony was close to. Someone Tony could count on. He was becoming another Rhodey if he was being honest. Well not exactly another Rhodey because as much as he loves his honey bear there is nothing romantic about it. 

So he hides in the workshop away from James and Steve and the world in general. For a week he only emerges for coffee and SI - and only during the day. Never at night. Never at a time when he could run into James. Pepper notices something is wrong, of course she does, but he refuses to tell her. Refuses to admit how  _ stupid _ and  _ self centered _ he was. James needed a friend and what does Tony do? Goes and be’s  _ that guy _ . The one who falls for his friend just because they were  _ nice _ to him. Pathetic. 

He manages this for another week before they are called out on a mission. Robots - not Doombots, but a wannabes version of them - are let loose in Manhattan. How very predictable. And unoriginal. Boring. 

It also so happens to be Jame’s first mission. He is finally cleared to be on the field apparently. How that is going to work when he still signs instead of talks he isn’t sure. Doesn't care right now because this is going to be even worse than he thought. James doesn’t even glance at him as he passes on his way to the quinjet. Ouch. Just because Tony deserves it doesn’t mean it’s easier to bear. 

He takes to the sky and gets to work. 

It soon becomes apparent just how James will communicate with everyone. He is on sniper duty, on a roof different from Clint, where he sets up shop. 

“Stark, robot on your six,” an electronic voice says in his ear. It startles the hell out of him until he realizes who it was. Oh. Looks like James has something that will translate his signs into speech. Useful for a sniper. And also a travestery - Tony is going to build him a new one as soon as this battle was over. What was he thinking, not asking Tony in the first place? Does he honestly think SHIELD is a better option. As if. 

“Thanks Elsa,” he says, turns and shoots. 

“Widow, watch out,” James calls. 

Yeah, he’s most definitely building a new one. And that voice is going to be the first thing to go. If he has to listen to that for too long it is going to make his ears bleed. He ignores the hurt that he wasn’t consulted in the first place. Whatever. It’s not as if he’s the tech man for the team as well as Iron Man. No, surely you jest about such a thing.  _ Whatever _ . 

So he focuses on the battle, listening to that horrid voice in his ear and pushes everything else away. It’s not as if the robots are all that impressive, but there is enough of them to keep the team busy. And they aren’t complete failures in the design department either. He’s seen robots before that have made him cry they are designed so badly. These ones have some life and brains in them at least. 

Then things start to get - interesting. The bots begin to combine somehow so instead of a bunch of smaller bots, now they have a handful of bots that are big enough to take buildings down. Tony knows this for sure because that’s exactly what a few of them do. And wouldn’t you know that one of the buildings they target just has to be the one James is on. Of course. He bites back a sigh as he goes to get him. It’s not as if he minds per se, it’s just, why now? Why him? Stupid emotions. 

“Taxi service,” he calls, scooping James up from the crumbling roof. He has just enough time before the building goes down and the communicator with it. Good. Tony is glad to see it go. He wasn’t kidding about his ears. Fortunately James still has his gun so at least there’s that. 

To make things simple he drops James off next to Clint before going back to it. 

“Iron Man,” Steve calls, “can you get a read on any of these things?” 

“My scans are getting through yet,” Tony says with a scowl, “Might I suggest the Hulk approach?” He looks down to see the Big Guy still happily smashing away. It’s a quite effective strategy too. Apparently they weren’t made to be  _ that _ strong. So why can’t Tony’s scan get through them? What is he missing. 

“Let me know as soon as you get anything.” 

“Roger that Rogers,” Tony says and grins as he hears Steve’s tired sigh. That is never going to get old. 

“Guns don’t work, but electricity does,” Natasha adds from her spot as she expertly uses her widow bites. That will never not be impressive. 

“Aye,” Thor agrees with a boom, “They are no match for the Mighty Thor.” 

Tony huffs in amusement. Obviously someone has been reading too much fan mail again. Between the kids and the mythology buffs, Thor has quite the following when it comes to that kind of thing. And he just drinks it all in everytime. It’s pretty cute to watch actually. 

Not that that is important right now. He dodges a swipe from a large metal arm and shoots. His missiles work well enough and he takes down two more before he hears a frantic, “Stark!” and then nothing. The suit is dead in the air and he is falling. 

Fortunately he wasn’t far from the ground so he doesn’t go splat on impact. Not the most graceful landing he’s ever had, but nothing is broken either from what he can tell. He’s going to feel it in the morning though, oh boy. “JARVIS,” Tony calls, hoping that the suit can start itself back up. Had to be an EMP that knocked him out. Must have really wanted him out of battle because that had to of taken at least one of the robots with him. “JARVIS,” he tries again, more panicked this time. 

He’s not trapped, it’s fine, he can get out if he needs to. He’s not trapped, he’s not trapped,  _ he’s not trapped, he _ \- Needs to get the hell out of here before he has a massive panic attack. Fortunately he is able to move his arms enough to hit the emergency latches. He scrambles out of there with a sigh of relief. Turning to his nearest teammate, which happens to be Clint, he signals a thumbs up. 

James is no longer with him and he wonders why, but then there is another surprise. Men in tactical gear begin to swarm the streets, weaving between the last robots that are still standing. And a bunch of them are headed straight for Tony. Oh joy. 

“Need a hand sugar?” 

Oh. And that answers that question. James isn’t with Clint because James is right behind him. “You have an extra gun on you?” he asks, eyeing the rapidly approaching men. 

James doesn’t even question before throwing him one and standing so that they are back to back. There isn’t time to do much more before they are surrounded. 

Vaguely Tony can hear voices coming from James’ comm, but it’s too quiet to make out anymore than that. Doesn’t matter anyways, he is sure he can guess. The others have to be collectively losing their minds by now. Between him being out of the suit, James abandoning his position and Tony fighting - extremely well as it happens. Well. It’s not his fault that they assume he doesn’t know how to use a gun. 

Or fight for that matter. He runs out of bullets before he runs out of men so he chucks the gun in someone’s face and reaches back to grab one of the knives James has strapped to his thighs. It gleams in the afternoon sun as Tony smiles and just dares them to make a move. 

They do and so does he. 

It becomes a dance then, he and James back to back, punching and dodging and swiping. It’s a heady feeling that goes straight through him. He’s never had a chance to fight like this before, but wow. It’s not his go to, but he suddenly sees Thor’s point about the ‘glory of battle next to your shield brother’. It gets the blood pumping, there’s no doubt about that. 

Sweat runs down his face but he ignores it in favor of stabbing his current opponent in the stomach, “Having fun Terminator?” he asks as he ducks down to avoid a knife to the face. 

“With you sweet thing? Always.”

Tony’s stomach gives an inappropriate twist at that. Now is not the time. It is never the time because Thing One and Thing Two are a matching set. It doesn’t mean what he wants it to mean. This isn’t for him so he better pull his head together before he gets a bullet to the head or something equally as messy. 

Fortunately things don’t last long after that. Thor, Steve and Natasha - finally free of the robots - come and help them finish them off. They seem to lose some of their nerve at that. Who knew facing the - almost - full wrath of the Avengers could be so intimidating. 

Then is the fun part - clean up. The men are taken into custody, robot parts are picked up, civilians are helped and buildings are cleared away. The team converges on Tony to make sure he is okay. And to ask where he learned to fight like that. And if he’s sure he’s alright. And- 

“Enough,” he shouts as he hides behind James for cover, “I’m good, I’m fine, I’m great in fact and honestly why are you  _ now _ just learning that I am super competent? Haven’t you learned never to underestimate me yet? I am shocked. Shocked and appalled I say.” 

“Sounds fine to me,” Natasha says with a roll of her eyes. It doesn’t quite hide the smile that is forming though. 

“Great. Now which of you big strong men are going to carry my suit over to the quinjet for me?” He bats his eyes at them just for added effect. 

“Sure thing sugar,” James draws as he goes over to the suit and picks it up with a single arm. His metal one to be exact. He throws it over his shoulder with a proud smirk and goes off to the jet.

Tony has to swallow at that. Well then. That wasn’t impressive at all or anything. 

James then winks at him as the rest of the team takes their seats. He motions to the empty seat next to him. “Want to keep me company darling?” 

He doesn’t miss the way the others eye him as he sits down. It’s almost heavy enough to knock him over. “Entertain a charming thing like you? I don’t know, could be dangerous.” He buckles up only half paying attention to the straps. 

“I’ve been reliably told that you laugh in the face of danger.” And there is their Lion King reference. Good times. 

“It’s no fun if you don’t.” Those stares are getting judgemental and incredulous by turn. Especially Steve’s. What? Hasn’t he ever heard his boyfriend - or whatever - talk by now? He has to. Or is it the blatant flirting that is throwing him off? Maybe it wasn’t his fault that he got his signals crossed after all. Because if even Steve is surprised by this level of flirting. Well... 

“You didn’t seemed surprised to see me fight.” Tony steers them away to a slightly safer topic. 

“Sweet thing like you? Course you can fight. Everyone knows it’s the cute ones you have to watch out for.” He winks. “You move like a dancer and we all know to watch out for dancers.” He smirks over at Natasha. 

“Yasha?” she asks with a frown. 

“Watch out for that one’s elbows,” he says instead of answering outright, “Pointy.” 

That makes the staring even worse.

By the time they are back to the Tower Tony is exhausted and ready to collapse in his bed for the next ten or so hours. But from the looks of it they aren’t done yet so he collapses on the couch instead. “I need coffee.” 

“How do you want it?” James asks. 

“As black as my soul,” he groans. He knows that he should really get up and stretch, but that sounds like too much effort. He closes his eyes, just for a couple of seconds. 

“Here you go sugar.” 

He opens his eyes enough to see that James is back with his mug. He sets it on the couch arm so that Tony doesn’t have to take it from his hand. “My hero,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and and taking a big gulp. “What...?” That isn’t black coffee. At all. He peers down into the mug with a frown. 

“You said as black as your soul,” James says as he sits down next to him, smirk wide on his face, “Obviously that meant you wanted some sugar. Sugar.” 

Tony glares at him as he fights to keep the blush off of his face. Really? “First of all that was terrible. No game and zero smooth.” He takes another gulp because coffee is coffee at this point and maybe the sugar will help all the more, “Second of all see what your hot chocolate tastes like the next time you want it.” He finishes the mug with a mournful look. Gone too soon. 

But then James pulls out another mug from - somewhere. 

Tony pounces and hugs it to him. “Mine,” he says and takes a sip. Ah, much better. “Your forgiven. Mostly. That was still a terrible line.” He becomes aware that the others are still watching them with fascination. “What?” he asks, “am I not allowed to talk anymore either?” 

“They’re just jealous that I have all your attention to myself,” James tells him. 

Tony eyes the others. “Sweet, but somehow I don’t think that’s it.” 

“Oh no,” James reassures, “it is. Especially that one.” He points to Steve. “He has a possessive side you know. Likes to leave marks.” He gives a sassy little wave. “Sorry Rogers, but my turn right now. You can wait.” 

Tony is horribly confused right now. Is something else going on with Steve and James? 

“Yasha,” Natasha repeats again, “You told me that you don’t remember anything.” 

James smirks. “ _ I _ never told you a thing.” 

Realization creeps slowly onto her face. 

And alright, so people have accused Tony of being slow on the uptake before. Of being a bit oblivious when it comes to certain social cues. But even he is smart enough to put two and two together for this one now that he has more information. “So sweetheart,” Tony says, supremely unimpressed, “is there something you’d like to share with the class? 

“No one can have your hot chocolate but me.” 

That’s... well. It’s pretty endearing considering that James is completely and totally serious right now. Tony makes a note of that. He hadn’t realized just how much James liked it until now. “Anything else buttercup?” He leans forward slightly, “Especially considering that I saw you and Thing One over there kissing the other day.” 

“That was  _ not _ me.” He looks disgusted at the mere thought of it. 

Tony continues to stare. 

“Didn’t want to scare you off,” he finally admits, looking off to the side. 

That. Oh. What? Tony looks at him incredulously. “I routinely poke Bruce. I take piggy back rides with the jolly green giant. I like explosions and science that goes boom. I  _ fly around in a metal suit fighting supervillains _ . What part of that makes you think I scare easy? Honestly sunshine you know how much grief you would have saved me if you cleared all this up weeks ago.” 

“Weeks?” Steve squeaks. 

Tony turns to him. “Really? That’s the part of this you are going to focus on? That? I’d have thought the whole ‘second personality’ thing would catch your attention more.” 

“Punk’s a bit slow when it comes to Bucky,” James says with about a mountain of exasperation in his voice, “They’re too busy making eyes at each other. Or sticking their tongues down each other’s throats.” 

“We’re not that bad,” Steve protests. 

“As the second person who shares this body - you’re right,” James nods, “You’re  _ worse _ .” 

“Does Bucky even know you’re in there?” Steve demands. 

“See what I mean?” he asks Tony, “It’s pathetic to watch. Then again Bucky isn’t much better.” 

Maybe Tony should feel bad for Steve, but instead he finds himself fighting down a laugh. It’s just that James looks so done with the two of them. Call it retaliation for the past few weeks - and months if he wants to be uncharitable. Which he sort of does. Still that doesn’t answer the question, “And just how long were you going to keep this a secret?” 

James gives him a roguish grin. “Thought it was working well for me so far. Why ruin a good thing?” 

“Because I thought  _ you _ were dating Steve?” 

James frowns again in disgust. “Why do you keep saying that sweet thing? Don’t you love me anymore?” 

“Debatable right now,” Tony grumbles. 

“How... how long have you two been... talking?” Steve asks. Points to him for making it sound like an actual question, if a bit awkward, and not an acquisition. 

“You remember our fun little talk?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve nods, also having the grace to look embarrassed by the reminder of it. 

Would you look at that. You  _ can _ teach an old dog new tricks. “Not long before that.” 

“Three months or so,” Steve counts, “Right. And, ah, you didn’t find anything suspicious?” 

Tony throws his hands into the air. “Yes Steve. My first thought after talking to Elsa here was that obviously he has to be a second personality because why else would he talk to me. You’re absolutely right. How could I have missed such an obvious sign?” He gives him a look. “Everyone has good days and bad days. How was I to know that apparently even Buckaroo’s good days don’t involve talking if you’re all hung up about this.” 

“Means I get you all to myself.” James looks far too satisfied with himself for that one. 

“Dating Steve,” is all Tony says. 

“Well I’m obviously not so does that mean I can get a kiss now? Bet you taste as sweet as you look.” 

And Tony can’t possibly stop his laugh at that. “Terrible,” he says, “So terrible. How do you think that is going to work again?” 

“Got you smiling which is a win for me darling,” James leans in, leering, “Is that a yes? Or are you going to be cruel enough to deny me?” 

Tony rolls his eyes and gives James a kiss on the cheek. “I know everyone thinks I’m easy, but give me more credit than that.” 

“Always sugar,” James says far too earnestly. 

“Also I think Steve might have a heart attack if we don’t clear a few things up first.” 

James glares at Steve with enough heat to melt him if that kind of thing was possible. 

Yeah it’s definitely time for a new setting before James really does end up doing something drastic. “Come on buttercup. I want a shower first and then we are watching Coraline because you’re strangely attached to that movie.”    
James jumps up right away. “It’s a compelling movie,” he defends and then that smirk is back as he asks, “Need any help washing you’re back?” 

Steve makes a wounded noise. 

“No,” Tony says as they walk away. 

“Aw sugar, why are you so cruel?” James is visibly pouting. It shouldn’t be as adorable as it is, but there you go. The Winter Soldier, feared assassin of the ages, pouting like a toddler denied a snack. Tony might have a slight problem. Eh, what can you do? 

“You put creamer in my coffee,” he says in answer. Because that is a great sin indeed. 

“I’m sure I can think of something to make it up to you.” 

Yeah, Tony has a feeling that things are going to get even more interesting around here. 

**Author's Note:**

> And they talked things out, got all of those pesky consent issues squared away and lived happily ever after. (Yes I am too lazy to write that part out, thanks for asking. This is already 10k longer than it I was expecting.)   
> Also I didn't start out to make Steve an ass in this, it just sort of happened. (Blame the Russo brothers, not me.) And for the love of god, why does Stucky keep sneaking into the background of my stories lately? I don't even _ship_ Stucky!


End file.
